Holiday Specials
by HikariAuditore
Summary: As the title says, holidays! Some will be linked but some may not. I'll just have to see. And if anybody has an idea for any of the holidays I will do it. But only exactly on the holiday will I release it. Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, & Mobiumshipping
1. Christmas 2010

Hikari: (has a Santa hat on) Hey peeps! What is up this holiday season?

Yugi: (also has a Santa hat on) I know I'm having a lot of fun! X3.

Yami: Bah Humbug!

Yugi: Aw Yami! Don't be like that!

Yami: Well, I don't like the holidays because I don't get to see you half the time…

Hikari: We can fix that! X3. (smirks evilly)

Yugi: (whispers) Yami, I think her horns are holding up her halo again…

Yami: (whispers back while sweatdropping) I would have to agree with you Aibou…

Hikari: And sorry it seems a bit rushed... I didn't have much time to do it...

Yami: (opens mouth)

Yugi: Don't say anything! I would like to keep our lives, mmkay?

Hikari: (glares at them before turning to the readers) Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the song I'll be using. It's called _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ by Rascal Flatts. X3.

**I'm There In Time**

Yugi looked at the clock over on the mantle above the fireplace. The digits read 11:42 PM. He looked at his phone again. Seeing no missed calls from anyone made him a bit sad. The day was, as Ryou would put it, Christmas Eve Eve or the day before Christmas Eve.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Okay, Yugi had a best friend named Atem. And a few years ago on Christmas, Rebecca had broken Yugi's heart by calling him and telling him she didn't want to date him anymore. Then she just... hung up. It was better than just leaving a note. So when Atem, who was an archaeologist, had come back from Egypt to visit his childhood friend. Once he found out what happened he asked Yugi to go out with him. The younger agreed with a big smile on his face._

_From then on he was Atem's boyfriend. The part of it was whenever he went to Egypt, Yugi would accompany him. Although..._

_Yugi couldn't go with him this last time. Because now that he was going to school and working his own job he had no time to go to Egypt with Atem. He told Atem to go by himself and that's what he was going to do... until Anzu had bumped into their conversation._

_Atem had politely declined and walked away from her with Yugi in toe. Anzu looked after them with a glare before walking away._

_But Atem did end up going by himself and met a long time friend there. Yugi was happy for him when he got the message. It also happened to say that he was going to bring him back as well. Yugi couldn't wait to meet a friend of Atem's. So as the month went by Yugi had got a letter saying Atem was coming back the following week. The teen cleaned the house up little by little everyday._

_Finally the day came when Atem and Yami, his friend, were going to be arriving. Yugi came home that day and was about to leave to go pick them up at the airport when he saw Atem's car. He smiled and went into the house. The teen was met with Atem and a man, who Yugi assumed was Yami, in a kiss._

_Tears started coming to his eyes before he ran from the room to his own and cried on his bed after he locked the door. Several minutes later he heard a knocking on his door. He was still too upset to even thik of answering the door. But when his ears twitched, they do that when he hears sounds in silence, he dived under his bed when the door opened. The crying teen bit his lip from crying even more when he saw Atem and Yami._

_"Little one?" Atem called out. Yugi kept quiet and silenced his breathing more, though the though of his heart beating too loud made him wonder if it was just him._

_A hand landed on Atem's shoulder. "Mind if I try something Atem?"_

_Said man shook his head and gestured for Yami to try. He nodded and looked around. "Yugi? I've heard all about you from Atem. I've seen pictures of how cute you look when blushing, and how beautiful you are when you smile. And in my mind I've wanted you how Atem has had you. I want to kiss your sweet lips._

_"I want to be your shoulder to cry on. I want to be the arms that wrap around you at night. I want to be the person you come to for comfort when you feel scared or sad. I want to be the everything that matters most to you, like Atem..."_

_Yugi started crying again. But not because he was heartbroken from Atem kissing another male. But... because of all the wonderful things this Yami said to him. Yugi moved out of his hiding spot and ran to Yami giving him a hug. His arms enclosed around the smaller and tightened.  
_

_Yugi was lifted up and put on his bed. Now Yami was laying on his right while Atem was laying on his left. The teen fell asleep knowing he was safe and protected by the two that surrounded him._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Now Yugi was going to be by himself that day and until after Christmas because Yami and Atem wouldn't get back until then. He got up from his place on the couch and went up for bed. He went through a shower putting his pajamas on that were black with purple stars on it. Last Christmas, Yami got him those as to Atem getting the same ones except they were white instead of black. Yugi smiled to himself and went off to bed.

The next morning Yugi got up and changed so he could do some last minute shopping to make sure he had everything for Christmas. Once he was done, which was about 1 PM, he went to the park to sit down and relx with the few bags sitting next to him. He let out a happy sigh and looked around to see the fallen snow and how magnificent the pine trees looked with the snow on them.

A chill went through the air and Yugi shivered, forgetting how cold it could get with the snow. He picked up all his bags and started to walk home. He didn't get there too long afterwards and started putting everything away. Once that was finished about an hour had past and he decided he would watch a Christmas movie marathon on TV.

When a commercial came on several hours later a song started playing. And it was by one of his favorite bands, Rascal Flatts. He turned it up as he went into the kitchen to fix himself something quick and easy.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_  
_If only in my dreams_  
_I'll be home, I'll be home_  
_If only in my dreams_

_I'm dreamin' tonight_  
_Of a place I love_  
_Even more than I usually do_  
_(Usually do)_  
_And although I know_  
_It's a long road back_  
_I Promise You_

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistle toe_  
_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_  
_If only in my dreams_

Yugi started to cry after the song ended. He missed Atem and Yami so much, they've been gone for at least a month now, and he wouldn't be able to see them until _after_ Christmas. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, even though they kept falling, and finished cooking what he was. After he finished cooking, he ate, and then went to bed since he didn't really feel like staying up anymore.

It's not like he really blamed Rascal Flatts or the channel that was on. He just missed his lovers so much. So he decided to head to bed and this time he wore Atem's gift, the pajamas that were white with purple stars. It made Yugi laugh a little actually. Those two sometimes fought for Yugi's affections, even if all three of them were together. He sighed a happy sigh again and fell asleep, dreaming of a Christmas with his lovers.

Yugi started to get up slowly when he felt the bright sun hit his eyes. His eyes opened and he rubbed them. He realized that it was Christmas already and he headed downstairs without even changing out of his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes once again and yawned. Vaguely he relaized there was a present under the tree. Yugi went to investigate, but the doorbell rang. He looked between the present and the door. There was nothing there last night. But the person behind the door persisted and he put the gift at the back of his mind for now.

"Yug'!" And then he was glomped.

"Yugi, we missed you over the past few days! Where've you been?" Ryou asked.

He shrugged as the lump on him cuddled him. "Yugi-kun! I've missed you!" Malik whined.

"Of course you did..." Seto, Marik, and Bakura all said at the same time.

Yugi smiled. "Hey guys."

They all talked and opened their gifts. They also had some fun when Joey rematched Yugi to a game and when Malik was caught under the mistletoe with Marik. Everyone had a blast. It soon came the time for everyone to leave and they wished Yugi a Merry Christmas before leaving. The teen shut the door and sighed.

Yugi suddenly remembered about the gift that was left under the tree. It was still there, as if waiting for him. The teen headed straight for it and picked it up. He unwrapped it and found inside plushie dolls of Yami and Atem. He laughed and wrapped an arm around each one. "But... I wonder who got them for me..."

"Hear that Atem? He wonders who got them for him." A voice said.

"Ha! Who else would think of something as such for him other than ourselves Yami?" Another voice replied.

Yugi shivered at the voices and turned to see both his lovers. "Yami! Atem!" He got up and ran over to them, dropping the dolls in the process. "I've missed you!" Yugi hugged them. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here until _after_ Christmas..."

"Well little one, they decided that working a holiday was ridiculous so they let us come back early." Atem explained.

Yami laughed. "It's not like we saw you in the park or got the dolls made yesterday. Even getting in the house after you fell asleep. You're really adorable in both of your pairs of pajamas by the way."

Atem smiled softly. "And then we heard how heartbroken you were when you were singing that one song before you went to bed. So that's another reason why we wanted to be here for today, so you didn't have to feel like that."

Yugi hugged them both and laughed softly. "Thanks. But..." Yugi took two red bows and placed them on Yami and Atem's heads. "You both are my presents... even though I don't have worry anymore because you got me miniatures of yourselves."

They all laughed as they were happy to be together one Christmas Day.


	2. Valentine's Day 2011

Hikari: Ah, Valentine's Day. A day of love and passion... (holding a rose)

Yami: (sweatdrop) You know... today's week and a half _after_ Valentine's Day.

Yugi: I wouldn't interrupt her monologue Yami... She seems very happy today.

Hikari: Not to mention sick. My poor throat feels like it's on fire! And raw as hell!

Yugi: Aw! Did you take something for it?

Hikari: Yeah, but I'm still going to the doctor's office today. They just better not give me a shot...

Yami: You're... You're afraid of shots? (blinks)

Hikari: (nods) No, I just hate it when they give you one and they don't tell you what it's for. I also dislike needles.

Yugi: Anyway... before we get off topic even more, Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. But if she did, she'd be rich and we would have more yaoi. Lol.

**Love Sometimes Overcomes Boundaries**

"Yugi!" A sing-song voice called out. "Yugi come out come out wherever you are!"

Said boy was hiding in a guest room not to far from the one calling for him. He was silently laughing. _'He'll never find me here... for some reason he always passes extra rooms up.'_

The door to the room opened and Yugi let out a small squeak before before being silent again. Footsteps that were heard stopped directly in front of the closet Yugi was hiding in. The boy hid himself in the corner of the closet and prayed to Ra that the person wouldn't find him.

The door was opened and a figure walked in before looking around carefully. Then shrugging their shoulders and went back out. Yugi heard the room door being shut and climbed out of his hiding space. Sighing Yugi walked out of the closet squealing loudly as someone grabbed him from behind. "Atem! You found me! Now put me down!"

Said person laughed along with his little one and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't do that, little one. See, I won this round and I think it's time to claim my prize."

At that statement, Yugi blushed and pounded on Atem's back with his fists. "Put me down you big lug!" Without warning there was a firm smack on Yugi's backside. Yugi then blushed even a darker shade of red.

"I would be careful up there if I were you, Ari. I can do anything I want and there's nothing that can stop me from claiming my prize." Atem replied.

A little while ago, Yugi had been a Prince from a neighboring kingdom that was betrothed to Atem since before they were born. Although, when their parents found out that they both were boys they were going to call off the whole thing. But Atem had taken a unnatural liking to Yugi and vice versa. So they were allowed to stay together and be betrothed to one another. But of course sometimes Fate had obstacles for the loving, happy couple...

Atem's captain of the guard, Jono, came running to Atem and the still struggling Yugi. "Apologies, my pharaoh. But the princess from Rome has arrived, you're presence is needed to welcome her."

Atem, being the drama king he is, sighed and looked to Yugi. "Care to come with me and be at my side, Ari?"

Yugi, still blushing from what happened and being called partner, nodded. "You know me Atem, I'll always go where you go." He smiled and started pulling Atem, who was smiling as well, along with Jono right behind them in case any of the servants got any ideas.

When they finally got to the throne room, the door was opened for them and there was already someone waiting for them. Actually... three someones. Atem and Yugi blinked before heading to the three.

Yugi got a good look at one of them and he ran up to her. Atem, being the jealous type, followed Yugi but saw why he was so happy and smiled as well. "Lynn, how are you?"

The woman smiled and hugged Yugi back. "I'm doing fine Yugi." She looked up to Atem and smiled at him. "And hello to you too Atem." She said as she was pulled into a hug with him.

"What are you doing here in Khemet, Hikari?" Atem asked while still in the hug.

Lynn blushed at the use of her nickname that she taught Yugi and Atem from her travels to Japan. "Well, that's why we're all here you two. I want you to meet my parents, they will explain why we're here." She was let out of the hug and bowed her head down low as she moved behind the other two people that were there.

"Hello." The man said. "My name is Darrell and this is my wife, Aine. We're here about possibly discussing our daughter to become your bride." Suddenly, there was so much tension in the air that no one could breathe. Everyone remained still until Yugi let out a whimper.

The parents watched as their daughter went up and hugged the one standing next to Atem. She was whispering something to him to comfort him. Then she hugged him and kissed his forehead. Lynn looked to Atem and he saw the sadness in her eyes before she excused herself and left to find her room.

The look-a-likes watched and stayed the same until Lynn walked out of the room. That was when Atem and Yugi both turned their glares to the two in front of them. The man and woman were surprised be the sudden hostility towards them. "What did we do? All we asked is if we could discuss the marriage that will happen between you and our daughter." Darrell said. The glares only turned fiercer.

"You realize sir, that your daughter doesn't want to get married to me. Just as I don't want to marry her. And you better not open your mouth. Not after what you just said." Atem said as he saw the look on Darrell's face. "You will also not marry her off to someone else, just to make yourselves wealthier!"

Aine, who was quiet during the whole exchange, spoke up. "Please hear us out, Pharaoh. We don't want Lynn to be married off to someone she barely knows and we definitely don't want her to marry just to make ourselves wealthier. Believe me when I say we look down upon those who are greedy. The reason we've come to ask this, Pharaoh..." She trailed off as she clung to her husband's arm.

"The reason we ask this, Pharaoh, is because we've had a few people come to court Lynn but we turned them away because of only the lust and greed in their eyes when they looked upon our daughter. And who better to marry than a very dear friend to her?" Darrell finished.

Atem and Yugi widened their eyes when they heard of this. Lynn was one of their closest friends, but she never once sent in her letters about any of that. Atem sighed and nodded. "Please, I can tell you both are tired from your trip here. Jono will show you to your rooms for some rest." They nodded in thanks and followed the blond-haired man.

Yugi then collapsed into Atem. "Poor Lynn..." Yugi whimpered again and hid his face in Atem's shoulder as a few tears escaped his eyes. "She was almost forced to marry one of those pigs!" He yelled. Atem shushed him and slowly rocked him on his throne.

"Teana." Atem called softly. Said woman came in. "Please, retrieve Lynn and bring her here. By force if you have to. Take Honda with you, just in case."

She nodded and left the two to themselves. Not long after Lynn came in but her face was hidden from them. "You called for me Temmy?"

Atem nodded and let loose a small smile at the nickname. "I have a proposition for you." At Lynn's nod he continued. "I say you marry both me and Yugi." He held up his hand when Lynn was about to protest. "It'll keep you safe from those pigs that call themselves nobles, you'll be well provided for here, and since neither of us can produce an heir, you'll be able to provide us with one. You are our friend, right?"

Lynn smiled widely and tears were building up in her eyes. "Thank you, Atem. Truly. I thought one of them would eventually get me. But now, I'll be safe." She ran up to the throne and gave Atem and Yugi both hugs and a kiss to the cheek. "I'll go tell my parents." She skipped happily out of the room. "Mother! Father!"

"That was very kind of you Atem." Yugi said as he snuggled into him.

"Yes well, I would still like to claim my prize, Ari." Atem grinned ferally and flipped Yugi over his shoulder. He started walking to their room, intending to stay there the rest of the day making love to Yugi.

"Atem!" Yugi yelled. "Put me down! I can walk!"

Atem smirked. "Not after I get done with you."

Yugi blushed.


	3. April Fool's Day 2011

Hikari: OH MY RA! I HAVEN'T PUT ANYTHING OUT IN LIKE... FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY FAITHFUL READERS!

Yami: Geez... I thought I had problems.

Yugi: (sweatdrops) You still do Yami...

Yami: Aibou!

Hikari: (crying in a corner for her failure to update anything in 7 months)

Yugi: Poor Hikari...

Yami: But you know... she has had it kinda rough because of her stupid cousin and his father. Also personal problems...

Yugi: (nods) And that's what I mean. You gotta feel bad for her. (hugs Hikari)

Yami: (also hugs Hikari) Anyway, here's something to make up for lost time. She might do the other holidays she's missed and she'll be doing one for Halloween that's next week. So give her lots of reviews to keep her motivated please!

Yugi: Hikari doesn't own anything other than the plots of her one-shots and drabbles. X3. She also has a surprise in this too! She hopes you like it! Can you also look at her profile? She has a story she can't remember up! Thanks guys!

**April Brings Couples Together With Its First Day**

Atem and Yami had always played pranks on others no matter who said what to them. So in the end, some their friends would shake their heads and walk away. As for the others well...

"Bakura and Marik! Get back here! I know you helped those two pain in the asses!" Someone yelled from behind the running duo.

They helped the two look-a-likes.

"It wasn't just us! Kaiba helped too!" Bakura yelled. The brunette running beside them glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Bakura..." He shook his head. "Let's just get this over with and split up. We can take my limo back to my mansion and be safe from the ones you pissed off." Kaiba glanced next to him. "And that they pissed off as well." The look-a-likes next to them grinned sheepishly.

"I swear, he wasn't supposed to know until school let out!" Atem said, trying to plead his innocence.

Yami continued for him. "I even double-checked! Just to be a hundred percent sure! But he probably forgot something and needed to get something..."

"You know what. forget it and split up at this next corner. Meet back in front of the school and jump in the limo. Alright?" Kaiba said. He saw all of them nod. "Good. Now go!"

Atem and Yami went to the left. Bakura and Marik went to the right. Kaiba just kept going straight. They all had smiles on their faces, this was the best part of April Fool's Day. Not getting caught by the teacher they decided to prank that year. It was sometimes a challenge, but it was fun!

"Damn that was close." Kaiba said as he slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't have a mob of fangirls going after you because they loved that teacher so much!" Marik yelled.

"But I still had the teacher coming after me. What an asshole!" Kaiba vented.

Atem and Yami snickered. "I guess we were lucky because we got out of there without a scratch. Most of the other students actually shook our hands because we pranked that guy." Atem said.

Kaiba walked inside his mansion as the butler opened it for them. Kaiba smiled at who it was. "Thank you Yugi. Has anything happened while I was out?"

Yugi smiled back and nodded his head. "Yes Master Kaiba. A Mister Wheeler called wondering what had happened today and why you weren't there to meet him." Then he noticed Kaiba and his friends were all sweaty and a little out of breath. "Are you alright? Do I have to run baths for you all so you don't stink up the mansion?"

Kaiba laughed long and hard while patting Yugi's head affectionately. "That would be delightful Yugi. Would you please?" Kaiba asked while smiling.

The others stared at their friend strangely while Yugi smiled back. "Of course Master Kaiba. I'll get right on it!" Then he disappeared somewhere in the mansion.

"Uh, Kaiba? You know you actually smiled right? Are you feeling okay?" Yami asked.

Kaiba nodded. "I'm just fine Yami. That is Yugi, he's a friend of Mokuba's. Mokuba actually was the one to drag Yugi here and asked me to help him because he had nowhere to go. And after listening to Yugi's story I offered him a job and he's been here since. I have a soft spot for him like I do Mokuba. That's why I treat him differently from you four." He smirked to himself and started up a flight of stairs. "You four should hurry up and find Yugi so he can show you to your rooms with your baths." And with that he disappeared down the hall.

With his disappearance Yugi reappeared and looked to them. "Would you like me to show you where you need to go?" At all their nods Yugi started heading off down the same hall Kaiba had. "Master Kaiba has requested that I put Masters Bakura and Marik together as well as Masters Atem and Yami. Is that right?" They nodded again. "Very well." Yugi stopped and pointed to a door on the left and right of him. "Here we are. Masters Atem and Yami are to the left and Masters Bakura and Marik are to the right."

Atem and Yami smirked at the little one. "Thank you Yugi." They said together. Before they went in the room they saw A blush on Yugi's face.

"Thank you as well Yugi." Bakura said as he pulled Marik into the room.

Yugi shook his head and headed down to Kaiba's room. He knew Kaiba was done by now. He knocked and heard a gentle 'Come in.' He opened the door. "Is there anything else you need Master Kaiba?"

Said person smiled and shook his head from his place on the bed as he typed away on his laptop. "No thank you Yugi. Did you do as I requested?" Yugi nodded. "Very well, that'll be all if my guests don't need anything. Go relax and put your feet up. You do enough for me."

Yugi blushed lightly. "I know Seto, but I just feel I need to pay you back for all you've done for me. I can't thank you enough that you helped me through my darkest hour." Yugi smiled and walked up to him. "Thank you again, Seto." Yugi leaned down and hugged him.

Kaiba looked shocked and smiled while wrapping his arms around Yugi as well. "You're very welcome Yugi."

"Well... I know who we're gonna prank next." Atem smirked evilly.

Yami mirrored his smirk. "If it's that Yugi, then I'm agreeing with you. What are we gonna do though?"

Atem put his arms against the edge of the tub and relaxed. "Act like we're making love?" Atem closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "No, something more... to entice the young one..."

Yami smirked and straddled Atem. "How about we put a bucket of warm water on the door. That way, when he comes to check on us it'll dump on him and he'll have to take his clothes off. That's when we can entice him. What do you think about that?"

Atem's hands landed on Yami's hips and smirked more. "Have I told you that I love you and how smart you are?"

"All the time." Yami chuckled a bit before moving out of the tub and going into the closet. "Now, let's get this done." He said as he pulled out a bucket.

Before Yugi could do as Kaiba, relax, he needed to make sure the others didn't need anything. He went to Bakura and Marik's room first. He knocked and heard a 'Come in.' He opened the door and saw they were both laying on the bed. Yugi smiled softly seeing Marik petting Bakura's hair. "Do you need anything Master Marik?" He asked softly.

Marik shook his head. "Thank you anyway, Yugi. That'll be all."

"Alright. Get some rest as well." Yugi said as he shut the door quietly and left. He sighed silently and smiled. He started for the door right across the hall. Suddenly he go this strange feeling about going to the room. But ignored it as he continued. He knocked but after a few moments he didn't hear anything. Yugi look confused and was sure this was where he led Atem and Yami. He shook his head and knocked once more. After once again hearing nothing, he opened the door.

"Master Yami? Master Atem? Are you in here?" After seeing the bed was still made, Yugi started thinking. He then realized they were still in the bath. He made his way to the door and knocked. "Masters Yami and Atem? You might want to get out soon and rest."

Yugi heard some splashing before a yelled out. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The teen sighed and opened the door a bit, but it was enough for the bucket on top to fall on him. He yelped and slipped, falling straight on his back."Damn..." Yugi hissed under his breath and clenched his teeth together because of the pain. All his clothes were thoroughly wet, he knew he had to change. As he got up, he saw Yami and Atem chuckling at his expense. He glared at them and was about to walk away before he was pulled back into a nicely toned chest.

"Now little one, we don't mean any harm. We just wanted to have a bit of fun since today _is_ April Fool's Day." He assumed Atem said.

Yugi looked up and glared. "Yes, but I don't particularly like your pranks thank you very much." He struggled to get out of the arms that were wrapped around him. "Now let me go. I have to go change thanks to you two." He hissed as Atem picked him up, for his back still ached from the fall. "Damn it." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Suddenly he felt another pair of arms on him. Then he felt his shirt come off first, and soon after he felt his pants being unbuckled and unbuttoned. His eyes widened and grabbed one wrist of each one. "Masters Yami and Atem, what do you think you're doing?" He saw each of their smirks before the rest of his clothing came off and took him into the bath.

At first he struggled, not knowing what the hell they were doing. they held each of his arms so he couldn't escape them. "Now, now Yugi. Where do you think you're going?" Yami asked.

He glared once again. "I was _trying_ to go back to my room to get a change of clothes since you two soaked mine all the way through." Yugi answered angrily.

"Well, I think we have a way for you to get rid of all that energy. Right Yami?" Atem asked his boyfriend.

Said person smirked. "Of course we do Atem!" Yami said excitedly. You take one and I take one." Atem nodded at him and they both smirked to the pinned Yugi before acting their plan.

Atem and Yami each took a nipple into their mouth. Yugi felt his eyes go wide but he couldn't do anything since the two still had his wrists pinned to the tub's edge. The little one gasped and shook his head as he struggled. Yami and Atem licked and sucked each nipple before moving up to Yugi's collarbone, which they gave little licks and nips to before moving to his neck.

Yugi let out a little moan as they moved to his neck. "M-Masters..."

"Do you hear that Atem? He's still not calling us by out names." Yami said before going back to Yugi's neck.

Atem shook his head. "That's very displeasing. Now Yugi, you need to say our names." Then he copied Yami and went back to work and let his hands slide down to Yugi's backside.

The one under them arched up and gasped. Yami's hands also slid down but to Yugi's member. The younger moaned and arched farther. He shook his head and struggled, but not as much as before. "Masters... please. L-Let me go..." Yugi could barely think straight with the pleasure that was already coursing through him from the two. "Nng..."

Atem shook his head. "I don't think we're doing a very good job Yami. He wants to leave and he won't call us by our names."

Yami hummed before smirking and moving underwater. He had to let go of Yugi's wrist in order to hold his hips down. He smirked under the water before moving his mouth to Yugi's member. He kissed it and and then wrapped it in his carvern. He felt Yugi jerk and smirked while he hummed again.

Back above water Yugi's eyes were wide and saliva was sliding down the side of his open mouth. Atem took no time at all and moved to cover it with his own and stuck his tongue in Yugi's to make his play with his own. Atem swallowed Yugi's moans and moved back to let Yugi breathe.

Yugi was gasping for breath. But he could feel himself being consumed by Yami's tongue. There was a coil in his lower stomach that he felt getting tighter and tighter until Atem moved back in for a kiss and swallowed his scream. The coil snapped and let himself go. Yami back up for air and Atem moved away.

They both inspected their work and smirked at the relaxed and gasping Yugi. They looked at each other and Yami nodded. Atem smirked and moved up to Yugi and kissed him deeply. Atem massaged Yugi's stomach with his hands before moving one hand to his backside and slowly inserting a finger into his hole. Yugi moved a bit before looking up at Atem confused.

He saw Atem smirk and lean down to his ear. "I'm going to make you a permanent part of the bathtub." With that he saw Yugi blushing and inserted another finger into him. When Yugi stopped squirming is when he inserted another finger. Yugi whimpered and tears pricked at his eyes. "Shh. It's okay Yugi, it's okay."

He moved his fingers around before he heard Yugi moan. "Atem..." Atem smirked and made a scissoring motion while hitting Yugi's sweet spot. When he was done he removed his fingers and moved himself in preparation to thrust into Yugi. Without any warning he moved himself inside Yugi. The teen had shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth in pain. This was a lot bigger than the fingers that were in him prior to this.

Yugi wouldn't stop clenching and unclenching around his member and it was making it difficult for him not to move. Just then Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and nodded into his shoulder. With that Atem moved slowly, out and then in. Making Yugi scream into Yami's mouth, who was kissing him. Apparently Atem had hit right on his sweet spot. As Yugi adjusted more Atem went faster and faster, Yami had ripped some cloth off one of their shirts and wrapped it around Yugi's mouth as to not alert anyone in the mansion.

After a few more thrusts Atem came. He smiled while removing the makeshift gag and kissed Yugi long and deep. Then he moved so Yami could have his turn. He gave Yugi a kiss before putting the gag back in place and moved himself inside Yugi. They moaned together and moved in sync. "'ami..." But it was muffled with the gag. Afterwards Yami finally came as well. Yugi was still hard and he whimpered from it.

Atem smirked and dove underwater. He moved his mouth over it and sucked. He swirled his tongue around it a few times. It didn't take too long after that for Yugi to spill his essence inside Atem's mouth. As soon as he did Atem came back up and removed the gag and threw it somewhere behind him. Yami and Atem smiled at Yugi.

Yugi was so dazed that he didn't realize one of them picked him up and put him on the bed as they laid down with him. They both smirked as they wrapped their arms around him. "Goodnight Yugi." They said together before falling asleep along with said person.

Kaiba woke up from his sleep as he smelled eggs, bacon, and toast. He smiled as he saw it was on his bedside. The brunette shook his head as he sat up and started eating. "He'll never change, no matter what I tell him. Even if it _is_ to relax." He chuckled to himself as he kept eating his breakfast.

Bakura and Marik woke up to smelling bacon, ham and sausage. Somebody knew they loved meat and smirked. They'd definitely had to thank the person who did this. As they ate, they watched each other and smirked. Wondering if the other would crack first.

Atem and Yami woke up to smelling eggs, sausage, ham, and toast. They both smiled. Yami had become vegetarian when he was very young. And even though Atem still ate meat both didn't mind the other preferences. As they ate they had noticed Yugi was missing and wondered how he had gotten out of their hold. They shrugged and told themselves they would look for their little one once they were finished and changed.

Yugi sighed as he pushed around the food on his plate he'd gotten himself after he had taken care of Kaiba and his friends. "I shouldn't even care..." He said to himself. "They were probably just having fun and taking advantage of their prank..." Finally he just pushed the plate away and prepared himself. He had to get up to wish Kaiba a farewell before he headed off to school.

The teen headed out of his room and dropped his plate off at the kitchens before going to Kaiba and the others' rooms to take their dirty dishes away. Kaiba was trying to pick out something to wear. Yugi shook his head and walked in before pulling something out for Kaiba and leaving with the dishes. Kaiba looked at the outfit and then chuckled as Yugi left.

Yugi smiled as he heard Kaiba chuckle. He then headed to Bakura and Marik's room. They were up and ready to go as he came in. "Yugi, would you happen to know who knew we loved meat?" Bakura asked kindly.

The little one smiled. "Yes, it was me. I figured, because of yours and Master Marik's build, that you'd prefer a meaty breakfast. And also it will give you plenty f energy for school. I will be down to wish you all a farewell in a bit. Master Kaiba is getting finished as we speak." With that he left, knowing he was thanked for providing their breakfast.

Finally he came to Atem and Yami's room. Balancing the trays he already collected, he opened the door. Swallowing became very difficult as he was nervous seeing the two again. When he stepped into the room, he didn't see anyone. The bed was made up and the trays were sitting on the bed. Looking around once more to be sure no one was there he walked up to the trays and grabbed them. Yugi turned, heading for the door to leave.

The eerie feeling came to him as it did the night before and he looked around. He didn't find anything as he went through the door, leaving everything as it was. The little one went to the kitchen and dropped all the trays off. He then headed to the front door, waiting for Kaiba and the others to be finished and head out.

While he was waiting the eerie feeling set in again and he turned around in time for him to be squished between two bodies. "Little one! Why did you leave us this morning?" Yami questioned.

"Yes, and how did you get out of our hold? That's very curious." Atem asked.

Yugi smiled nervously. "Well you see Masters Atem and Yami. I had to deliver breakfast to everyone, and I couldn't do that if I stayed with you. And I couldn't bring you with me because it would have been far too early for you two to be up." Yugi answered the unasked question. "It's also very easy to maneuver you two when you're sleeping and dead weight." Yugi smiled at his own comment and thinking about how he did get out of their impossibly tight hold. It was not easy, that's for sure.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi." Atem tsked. "There's no need for you to keep calling us Masters." Then he smirked. "Unless you're kinky like that."

Yugi blushed very red. "That's not what I meant. I taught myself to always call guests with a title. Men are Masters and women are Mistresses." He explained.

"Then you can stop it with us. And if you don't we'll buy you a collar and then it'll be fitting." Atem said.

Yami shook his head. Then he started thinking about what Yugi said to Atem's question. "Dead weight? Are you calling us fat Yugi?"

Yugi sputtered as he blushed more. "T-That's not what I meant at all! And Atem I don't need a collar!"

"Ah, there you go! Keep doing that and we'll give you a kiss every time you don't use Master in front of our name." Atem said as he gave Yugi a quick kiss.

"B-But Master Atem! I can't!" Yugi said. "Even if we did do... _that_ last night. I can't stop." Yugi sighed as he turned.

Yami got a wicked idea and smirked evilly as he started tickling Yugi. "Then this is your punishment if you don't stop calling us Master. And if this doesn't stop you then we'll definitely get a collar for you."

Yugi shrieked with laughter and tried pulling away. Atem smirked and looked at Yugi. "Just say our names and we'll stop."

"No please! I-I can't! Master Yami, stop!" Yugi laughed as he was tickled mercilessly.

"What was that? I don't think we can hear you Yugi." Yami said as Yugi squirmed and tried to get the hands to stop.

"Fine! I give! I give! Yami and Atem!" The hands instantly stopped and Yugi took a deep breath. He then saw their smirking faces and pouted. "You guys are jerks you know that?" He said as he got up and rubbed his back.

The two smirked and high-fived each other. "Are you two done now? I'd like to leave for school before we're late. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't torture Yugi until he called you by names." Kaiba said as he came down the stairs with Bakura and Marik. He walked up to Yugi and rubbed his back. "You okay?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course Master Kaiba! I'm fine!"

"That's good to hear Yugi." Kaiba leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Everyone's mouth dropped. Then Yami and Atem looked ready to kill Kaiba. They were about to pull them apart before they parted themselves and smirked to them.

"April Fool's!" They said together. Everyone else did an anime fall.

And that's how Atem, Yami, and Yugi all got together. Because of a small and silly little prank.


	4. 4th of July 2011

Hikari: Okay, I've decided to try and update every Saturday. I've been going through a lot the past year. So now I'll try to update every week with at least one chapter if not more.

Yami: (faints)

Yugi: (pokes him) I think you broke him...

Hikari: Oh shut up. (pouts) I did not break him, he should just be used to me being spontaneous because of how I update my stories.

Yugi: (shakes head) I just don't get it, you two find amusement from messing with each other.

Hikari: (grins) It's out job!

Yami: (comes to and busts out laughing) You got that right, Little Light!

Hikari: See, Yugi?

Yugi: Oh you two. Anyway, Little Light owns-(given a number)-what the? (looks at the number) Well, we're in line for rights to give Little Light. Our number is 258, 641, 471, 147, 652... (looks at Hikari) You're shit out of luck huh?

Hikari: (laughs)

Yami: Aibou!

**Fireworks Are More Than Just a Kiss**

_"Wanna stand on a rooftop,_

_Climb on a mountaintop baby_

_Scream and shout_

_Gonna sing it on the radio,_

_Show it on video baby_

_Leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world know_

_Just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud!"_

Yugi sang along to one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite country bands, Rascal Flatts. They always had the best music and what Yugi could tell, they had fun doing it for the fans and their families. They sometimes made him feel it was okay he didn't have a love interest, that everything would be fine in the end.

Yugi shook his head and smiled sadly. He listened to the rest of the song and waited for the next song on the IPod. He was working on a painting for his Art Class and a children's story for his Creative Writing class. It was okay with him but he also had to illistrate pictures for his story. What he really felt like doing was slamming his head against his desk and never wake up again.

This tri-color haired teen was a college student living in a dorm without a roommate. That was completely fine with him. He used the extra space for his canvas' and any sketchbooks or notebooks, used and unused. His textbooks for other classes were in their own pile with their notebooks. In his dorm, everything was in its proper place, everything would suck even more if he got a roommate.

His band's music was so loud that he didn't hear the knocking at the door or his phone go off. He was so focused on what he was doing he was ignoring everything around him. The college student knew he had to get everything done ASAP because it wouldn't get done otherwise. He began singing to the next song on his playlist.

_"Life is a highway_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_And if you're goin' my way_

_I wanna ride it all night long"_

Yugi bobbed his head slightly to the music as he worked. The paintbrush went lightly over the canvas and captures the picture he had in his head. Leaning back, he scanned his painting with the paintbrush dripping the gold paint onto the newspaper underneath him. Hand moved to the painting to put some finishing touches on it. The paintbrush moved from the painting and the teen hummed in appreciation.

It was of an Ancient Egyptian throne room. There were pillars on either side of the room with hieroglyphs on them. There was an extravagant looking throne at the end. The back of it reached halfway up the wall with a cobra sitting on top, protecting the Pharaoh. It looked like there was a pillow sitting on the throne with one similar sitting next to it. Shadows were cast around some of the room, providing the time of the day was a few hours into the afternoon.

_"I wake up_

_And teardrops_

_They fall down like rain_

_I put on that old song_

_We danced to and then_

_I head off to my job_

_Since not much has changed_

_Punch the clock_

_Check the phone_

_If your home_

_Just in case_

_Go to bed_

_Dream of you_

_That's what I'm doin' these days."_

Yugi smiled. Music was his muse. Correction, Rascal Flatts were his muses. They always helped him paint, and write, and draw, and anything else really. He lifted the blanket he had thrown to the floor in his haste to work on his lastest piece of art. The blanket went over the canvas and he got up to stretch since he had been sitting for more than a few hours working on it. He then walked over to his IPod and paused the music. He sighed and walked over to his desk to check his phone.

Amethyst eyes widened as the owner saw he had 26 missed calls. Half of them from his best friend and half of them were from a person he didn't recognize. Feet padded softly to his door and Yugi noticed a letter had been slipped under his door since he always locked it. The teen picked it up and opened it. He sighed and shook his head, he set it down on his desk and grabbed his jacket from off his chair and slipped his shoes on.

_Dear Akhu,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done and you saw. But I would like for us to at the very least start talking again. I know you won't forgive me until I've earned it. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't go far with her. She was just... she was just trying to help me with some problems I've been having. And she thought I was talking about her. It was a huge misunderstanding on her part, even though she should've asked before doing anything. I'm not saying I'm not at fault, because I know I should've stopped it instead of just sitting there and taking it. I know I'm an asshole for doing that to you, Aibou. Before you decide anything though, just speak to me and you'll see I'm telling the truth. I've also changed my number, if you haven't figured it out by now. Vivian wouldn't leave me alone after that day. Anyway, Joey and I are going to be down at Eat'n'Park around 2. Please think about it? I miss you and love you too much to let you go._

_Love your Kkwy,_

_Yami_

The door was shut and locked before leaving to start walking to the meeting place. He really didn't want to go because his used-to-be love interest was there. But he also wanted to know that Yami wasn't lying to him. The teen hadn't even talked to Yami after that, and it was about a month ago. Joey always tried to get them back together or set them up but Yugi always caught it before it actually went through. And soon after that he stopped talking to Joey, that was about a week and a half ago.

Yugi was still pretty pissed at both of them, but he knew they wanted to apologize and explain themselves. So here he was, in front of the Eat'n'Park... still brooding...

"Yug'! I thought you'd never show! Well actually Yams didn't think you would, but I had full faith!" Joey said as he walked up to Yugi and rubbed his hair affectionately. The smaller rolled his eyes and pushed Joey away playfully. "You wound me with your cruel, cruel motions." Yugi shook his head at his best friend.

"One thing I'm not, mutt, is a can of yams! It's Yami! Say it with me, Yah-me." The other tri-color haired boy told Joey. "I swear Seto's right when he says that you're a mutt, 'cause you don't listen very well!"

Joey smirked and was about to say something but Yugi beat him to it. "You want some cheese with that whine, porcupine?" Joey snickered at Yami's shocked face. "Just because Joey is a mutt doesn't mean you can still make fun of him. He's still my best friend, even though sometimes he doesn't think with his head... just his stomach."

"Oi!" Joey yelled as Yami laughed. "I'm not a mutt, Yug'! And I know how to think with my head!"

Yugi snorted. "Says the one who always orders one of everything." He shook his head. "I swear Joey, sometimes you could make a restaurant happy with your appetite."

He blushed as he had nothing to say to that and just walked in with the other two following. The two were still snickering as a hostess saw them and perked up. "Yugi, Yami, and Joey! What's up, guys?" She asked.

The three saw her and smiled back. "Hey, Anzu! What's up?" Joey asked as she led them to a booth with a window. The look-a-likes rolled their eyes and Joey seated himself. But before Yugi had the chance to even ask Joey to move over he was grabbed and moved to the window as Yami sat next to him.

Anzu and Joey were caught up in a conversation while Yugi glared lightly into crimson eyes shining with mirth. "You think this is so hilarious don't you?" He asked as he scoffed at the smirk Yami was displaying on his face.

"Little One, you know better than anyone that you can't glare. It looks more like an adorable pout. And with that pout, someone wants to kiss those beautiful lips of yours and claim them for their own." Yami smirked wider as he set his elbow on the table and leant his cheek into his hand as he stared at his ex-lover.

Yugi gave Yami the stink eye before turning away from him. "Yeah, but you don't have that privilege anymore." He replied. He turned back to face him. "So do you mind if I get up now?"

Yami hummed and then smirked as he shook his head. Crimson eyes peeked at Joey and Anzu and saw that the two were still talking so his eyes moved back to meet amethyst ones. "Yes," Yugi glared harder at him and looked away. Yami's hand brought the other's face back so their eyes could meet again. "I say that because I want to talk to you about hanging out with me tonight since it's the fourth of July. I promise there will be no funny business. Just the two of us, in our spot listening to Rascal Flatts. Alright?"

Yugi searched his face for any lies but only saw the truth there. He slumped as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but no funny business! And I get to bring my own IPod since it has the songs I like." The younger could never turn down a quiet night listening to his band...

And maybe getting back his ex-boyfriend...

Yugi shook his head to get rid of the thought; it wasn't so bad though...

"Aw yeah! Thank you sooooooo much, Yugi! You won't be disappointed, I promise!" Yami kissed his cheek and got up to get some salad happily. Amethyst eyes blinked as the owner could swear Yami was humming _Too Good Is True_ by Rascal Flatts.

"Finally!" Yugi was knocked out of thinking he needed to clean his ears out when a voice yelled out. "I don't have to listen to him whining and complaining anymore about how he wanted to be with you again! That and he was sexually frustrated, so it's good you're giving him this chance." Joey said before getting up to get his own salad.

The smaller blushed as his friend said this. "Joey!" He yelled after him. Then Yugi proceeded to groan in embarrassment and bang his head off the table a few times. His head just shook. "I hate my life..." He whispered to himself. A hand patted his shoulder in sympathy and he lifted his head from the table. His cheeks felt like they were starting to get warm as he blushed again.

"Are you alright, Ari?" A Yami look-a-like asked. All that was different was his tanned skin. His crimson eyes looked at him with concern and a bit of amusement.

Yugi sighed and thumped his head back on the table. "Yeah. My ex-boyfriend has made another appearance and wants me to be his again..." He sighed again. "My life is so screwed up it's not even funny..."

Crimson eyes narrowed and the hand gripped his shoulder a little tighter, not enough to hurt. "Yami? You mean the one you found kissing _Vivian_?" 'Vivian' was spat out like it was venom in his mouth. "The Yami that convinced your best friend to help him meet up with you?" Yugi could tell the one that gripped his shoulder was livid, even if he seemed to be calmed.

The younger put his face in his hands and sighed. Leave it to him to attract more trouble. As soon as Yami got back to the table, he was in for it. Amethyst eyes peeked up at the other and gestured to the seat across from him, since Joey had disappeared. He rubbed his face as the other sat down across from him. "So what are you doing here, Atemu? Wait," Yugi held up a hand to keep him silent, "let me guess. You were just about to get something to eat and saw me right?"

The now dubbed Atemu smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Yugi could of sworn there was a light dusting of red on his tan cheeks. "Guilty as charged, Ari. Although I was actually outside while you walked in. I was excited and followed you before I saw _Yami_ and _Joey_." The two names were spat out like 'Vivian' was.

Yugi laughed a little and shook his head with a smile. He was about to say something before he felt another hand on his shoulder. A groan made it past his lips as he hit his head of the table once again, muttering how much he hated his life in that moment. "Aibou," a very familiar voice spoke, "who is this man? And why does he look almost exactly like me?" Snarling was heard at that.

"Well... I can see another reason why Yugi broke up with you." Atemu scoffed at his look-a-like.

At this Yami snarled again. "Alright, Copycat. For your information Yugi is my friend, former lover and soon-to-be again, and I'll have you know that I'll protect him with all that I have."

A thump was heard, but ignored, as Atemu snickered at Yami. "Really? I didn't hear of that. Because as far as I'm concerned, you cheated on Yugi with that Chinese whore!" He yelled at Yami. But quiet enough so only they heard it.

"Well, if you heard that then you must of heard that she forced herself on me and tried to make her pregnancy out to be mine!" Yami growled at him.

Yugi slammed his hands against the table, which made both of them stop and look at him. "Stop it both of you!" The two noticed how he shook and his eyes had gone watery. "This is no way to show me that you both care for me! I care for both of you and you need to accept that! I can't have you both at each other's throats, fighting for me! That's not fair to the other if I would have to choose!" And with that he darted out of the now quiet restaurant.

Crimson met crimson. They both sighed and ran a hand through their hair at the same time. "We messed up big time..." They said in sync. Their eyes blinked and they both grinned.

"Yami," He introduced as the other said, "Atemu." They shook hands with one another before letting the other know a bit about themselves.

"I'm Yami. Yugi was my lover until Vivian came along. I'm eighteen and currently in college, majoring in graphic designing to create games for anyone of any age. My minor would be for psychology, to help understand the human mind and how to munipulate my mind into another's way of thinking or vice versa. Spent half my life in Egypt when I was younger and about nine years back came here. I'm also known as the King of Games in these parts." Yami smirked.

"I'm Atemu. Yugi is one of my best friends, met him while he was working at his grandfather's shop on a weekend. I'm nineteen and in college. My major is Egyptology so I may visit my homeland more often than not and learn more about it. A minor for me is psychology," at this he smirked, "we see each other every time. Almost spent my whole life in Egypt until coming here for college last semester. King of Games? Might have to challenge you soon." Atemu smirked as well.

They talked a bit more and agreed to surprise Yugi tonight. They smirked and walked to the dorm before going their separate ways, waiting until night came.

**O.O**

_**That night...**_

Yugi sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was a deep red that matched Yami and Atemu's eyes. The pair of pants he picked were leather, almost looking like they were painted on. Shoes with a few buckles on them adorned his feet. Criss-cross belts looped around his waist as a neck belt sat comfortably on his throat, an ankh hanging in the dip between his collarbones. Tri-colored hair was seen tied to the nape of his neck.

He nodded and walked out, carrying his IPod, speakers, and IPod case. A sigh passed his lips as he walked down to the park. His mind started thinking that either a, one of them would show up, b, both of them would show up and get along, c, both of them would show up and fight, or d, neither of them showed up. Last one maybe being the worst case scenario along with c. Tri-color hair ponytail swayed as Yugi shook his head. _'Bad thoughts, keep out. Hopeful thoughts are welcome!'_

Giving a smile of amusement, the young adult walked out of his dorm before walking out of the building. His legs began walking towards the park.

**O.O**

Atemu and Yami had a similiar outfit on except their shirts were and amethyst color, matching Yugi's eyes.

They decided to surprise Yugi and come in the same car. They had a few blankets and some drinks along with snacks. Yami knew Yugi was bringing his own music until the fireworks started, so the entertainment was covered. All they needed now was Yugi.

Yami got the blankets as Atemu got the snacks and drinks. The two found the perfect view and laid the blankets out while putting the cooler right next to the blanket.

**O.O**

Yugi got to the park and saw dozens of other people there. A sigh escaped him as amethyst eyes scanned the area, not able to find either of his look-a-likes.

"Yugi! Over here," he looked up and looked around again. "Right here, Yugi," amethyst eyes spotted two arms waving around. He smiled a bit at their excitement and walked over to where they were. "There you are! We were wondering if you were ever gonna get here."

Yami and Atemu both hugged Yugi before sitting back down. "So, decided to agree to disagree?"

Atemu smirked. "That's one way to put it, Kitten."

Yami rolled his eyes and shoved Atemu lightly. "Anyway," crimson eyes looked into amethysts, "what are we listening to first?"

Yugi smiled brightly and put his IPod and speakers on the blanket next to himself and the two. He fumbled with it for a few moments before putting it back down and laying on the blanket. "Just listen."

They both looked at each and laid on either side of Yugi and relaxed.

_"Every road that I've been down_

_The only truth that I have found_

_There's only one thing I can't live without_

_You."_

A lazy smile made its way onto all three faces as they listened.

**O.O**

A half-hour later, and several songs later, the first firework was shot off. Atemu, Yugi, and Yami sat up and leaned back on their hands. Yami noticed the way Yugi's eyes sparkled, Atemu noticed the way Yugi's smiled so serenely, and Yugi noticed how beautiful the sky was when it was lit up.

The two older look-a-likes looked at each other and then looked at Yugi. Atemu kissed Yugi's neck as Yami kissed his lips. Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami in. When they were both out of breath Atemu dove in and snagged Yugi's lips and mouth for his own. He pulled away after licking Yugi's lips. The younger of the three was out of breath and panting, falling back on the blanket.

"Aw! Seems we tired Aibou out." Yami said as he smirked.

Atemu hummed. "Seems that way. Care to take Ari home now?"

Yami smirked wider. "After the finale. Then we will. Won't we, Aibou?"

Yugi just nodded, still a bit out of it.

Atemu and Yami both smirked. "Great."

The three then laid together on the blanket, watching the fireworks together. Every once in a while one would point out one they really liked or one that they didn't want to see again. Also every so often one of them would steal a kiss or two from the others. In the end though, it was a fun night for all of them.


End file.
